Death Can Save Lives
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When a loved one passes away, the one in love with them will try to take their life, but when something happens to them, they will be shocked at the outcome. Pearlshipping. Mpreg.
1. Losing A Loved One!

**Yay! New fic time!**

**Ash: 23**

**Dawn: 21**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Losing A Loved One!**

"YOU'RE DEAD, GIRL!" said an assassin while looking at the couple.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" said a certain man as he attacked the assassin, but he was flown against the wall by the assassin.

The assassin took aim at the girl with blue hair and blue eyes in a pink and black dress and a pink scarf.

"DAWN! LOOK OUT!" yelled a man with raven-colored hair a white t-shirt with a black vest and a yellow stripe across the front and light blue pants along with black and red shoes.

The assassin pulled the trigger and shot Dawn in the heart, causing her to fall to the ground.

The man got up and punched the assassin out before running towards Dawn.

"Dawn, hang in there. Please. For me." said the man as he held her in his arms.

"Ash, I don't think I can. I…love you. Take care of…yourself. Goodbye." said Dawn, slowly closing her eyes.

"No. Dawn! Don't die on me! Please! I love you!" said Ash, hugging her as he cried from losing his girlfriend.

The police showed up a couple of minutes later to find Ash still holding onto Dawn.

Officer Jenny finally convinced him to let go of Dawn and to come with her to get checked out for any serious injuries.

Once the paramedics pronounced her dead at the scene, Ash cried for the longest time as he knew that he lost his only love to an assassin.

_(A Few Days Later)_

Ash was sitting in the house that he and Dawn had shared together when he started to think about certain things that were heavy on his heart.

He walked around the house looking for stuff and he started to form a plan in his mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy 3 year anniversary to me! Happy New Year!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Trying To Kill To Be With Her!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Brock: 25**

**Daughter: 21**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trying To Kill To Be With Her!**

A couple of weeks have come and gone since Dawn had died and her funeral done.

During those weeks, Ash has been sitting in his house and only came out to attend her funeral, but he hasn't been seen since.

He thought about how he could've saved her and how he could've died instead of her, but those thoughts lead to something that he didn't even have control over.

He went into the garage and grabbed some rope as he headed into their bedroom.

_(With Brock)_

He had just showed up to Ash's house with his girlfriend, Daughter, who has blue eyes, medium length straight brown hair, and a little smaller than Ash, to see if Ash would like to come with them for the day.

"Do you think that he would really want to come with us? He's been down in the dumps ever since Dawn died." asked Daughter, looking at her boyfriend as they were getting out of the car.

"I hope so. It would be for his own good." replied Brock, closing his door and meeting Daughter at the front of the car.

_(In Heaven)_

Dawn was watching down on her Ash as he grabbed the rope and closed the door to their bedroom so that Pikachu wouldn't follow him.

"What is he doing?" asked Dawn, looking down and gasped when she knew what he was doing.

"No! He can't die! I wish there was a way that I could save him!" said Dawn, watching as he made a noose from the rope.

"There is a way to save him." said a voice from behind her.

"Arceus. Please do whatever you must to save him from dying." said Dawn, pleading Arceus to save her boyfriend's life.

"I will save him." said Arceus, closing its eyes as it granted Dawn her plea.

Dawn looked back down and was surprised to find Ash throwing the rope over one of the ceiling fan's paddles and tie it to the bedpost.

"_Please save him in time."_ thought Dawn, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

_(Back With Ash)_

He had just tied the rope to the bedpost and made sure that it would hold him in the air until he died.

He was getting ready to put the noose around his neck when he felt a sudden and sharp pain shoot through his stomach.

He tried to ignore it, but the pain intensified to the point that he was clutching his stomach and let out a scream of pain as he fell onto the floor from the pain.

_(Back With Brock And Daughter)_

They were just about to knock on the door when they heard a scream from inside the house.

They tried the doorknob to find it unlocked and they rushed into the bedroom where the scream came from.

They gasped when they saw their friend on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Ash! What happened?" asked Brock, rushing over to his friend.

"I…don't…know. It hurts…" replied Ash, pain evident in his voice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Sorry it's late, but I've been with my friends in college along with the actual learning process. Next chapter is interesting as heck because you get to find out what's wrong with poor Ash! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Finding The Miracle!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding The Miracle!**

"Brock, get him onto the bed. I'm going to run out to the car and get some things to help me figure out what's wrong with him." said Daughter, giving him directions before running back out to the car and grabbing the things that she needed since she was a doctor.

When she came back in, she found Brock holding Ash down on the bed so that he wouldn't hurt himself from falling off the bed.

Daughter had looked and prodded at the raven-haired man's stomach until she wanted to do a quick ultrasound on him.

Daughter had Brock take off Ash's jacket and shirt after he got the raven-haired man to let go of his stomach.

Ash laid there in pain as his arms were being held down so that Daughter could look into his stomach.

She spent some time looking all over his stomach until she accidentally when close to the top of his pants.

When she did that, she saw something and quickly went back to the spot.

"What the heck is going on?" said Daughter as her breath was taken away from the image on the screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Brock, looking over at his girlfriend.

"Ash, do you know if you have any female organs inside you?" asked Daughter, still looking at the screen in disbelief.

"I…know I…don't have…any…" replied Ash, still in pain.

"Why do you say that?" asked Brock, concerned for his friend.

"Then somehow you're pregnant." said Daughter, looking at Ash.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THAT BE?!" yelled Ash, freeing himself from his friend's grip and sitting up.

Daughter kept the wand on his stomach, causing him to see the picture before his eyes.

He was astounded that he was pregnant, but who could've done this to him.

_(With Dawn)_

Dawn was surprised by what just happened to her ex-boyfriend.

"Arceus, what did you do to him?" asked Dawn, looking at the legendary pokemon.

"I made him pregnant with your child." replied Arceus.

"What?! How?" asked Dawn, surprised to hear this from the legendary.

"My reasoning will be revealed later. I will leave you to watch him." replied Arceus, leaving Dawn alone.

"Wow. I guess that's one way to save him." said Dawn, going back to watching how her ex-boyfriend was coping with the news.

_(Back With Ash, Brock, and Daughter)_

"I honestly don't know, Ash. I wish I knew." said Daughter, taking the wand off his stomach and handing him a paper towel to wipe the gel off his stomach.

"Can you tell him at least what was causing him to feel the pain in his stomach?" asked Brock, helping his girlfriend put the stuff away.

"I can. It was stomach cramps that was causing the pain." replied Daughter, finishing up and gently pushing Ash to lay down on his back again.

"I guess that's from the pregnancy, isn't it?" asked Brock, thinking about the symptoms of pregnancy.

"Yeah, but there is another symptom that will appear sometime in the next couple of weeks." replied Daughter, thinking about the other symptoms that her friend has yet to experience.

While they were talking about this, the raven-haired man felt his stomach doing flops and churn, causing him to get up from the bed quickly with a hand covering his mouth and run into the bathroom, where he was met with his dinner from the night before.

"You were saying?" asked Brock as they heard their friend vomit.

"I could've sworn that it wouldn't start for a couple of weeks." said Daughter, thinking about the progression of pregnancy.

"How far along did he look?" asked Brock, looking at Daughter before looking over at the bathroom where they heard their friend retch and gag before hearing another sound of vomit.

Daughter had to think about how far the baby looked along with Ash and she realized how far along he was when their raven-haired friend came out of the bathroom and laid down on his bed again.

"I remember seeing him be about a month along." replied Daughter, causing their friend to look at her.

"A month along?!" yelled Ash, wondering how that happened to him.

"That's right, Ash." replied Daughter before they saw him pass out from the news.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Next chapter will be interesting and have a lot of action in it! It should be up later today since I have a three day weekend! Yay! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. What's Team Aqua Doing Here!

**I don't own pokemon, but I do own Daughter.**

**Misty: 24**

**Tracey: 25**

**May: 22**

**Drew: 23**

**Molly: 18**

**Max: 19**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's Team Aqua Doing Here?!**

A month had passed by since Ash found out that he was pregnant and he was already noticing things that were different about him.

He noticed that he was eating way more than he ever did, he still suffered from morning sickness, and he noticed that he had gained between ten and twenty pounds.

He realized one day while he was showering that he was started to get a small bump in his stomach from the pregnancy.

He thought that the first month was hard for him, but he never thought that the second month would be harder.

_(With Ash)_

Ash was hanging out with his friends, Misty and Tracey, Brock and Daughter, May and Drew, and Max and Molly, in Brock's house for a while since he never saw them since he went into hiding.

They were enjoying their selves when an explosion hit just outside Brock's house.

They ran outside to find Team Aqua and their leader, Archie, waiting for them.

"Archie, what do you want from us?" yelled Ash.

"There's some unfinished business that we left behind in Hoenn and we figured that we bring the party here." replied Archie, looking at the gang with his arms folded across his chest.

As soon as he finished saying that, Team Aqua members surrounded the gang and captured all of them.

Archie walked over to the gang and looked at May before motioning for her to follow him with the team member pushing her forward.

"Leave her alone! What did she do to you?" asked Ash, trying to get free of the member's grip, but failed.

"Oh it's not what she did to me, but what she can do for me. She's going to help me get something that I want." replied Archie, bringing May in front of an orb.

"No." said Ash and Brock in unison as they knew what that orb was.

The raven-haired man looked over at Drew and noticed that he wasn't able to do anything and looked like he didn't want to help his girlfriend.

"Drew, do something. Don't just stand there." whispered Daughter, looking at Drew with Ash.

Drew didn't respond because he was frozen in his spot with shock.

Daughter looked at the raven-haired man and noticed that he was thinking about something.

Before any of the gang knew it, he stepped on the member's foot and then, kicked the member, who's a guy, in the crotch, causing the member to let go of Ash.

He ran over to where Archie and May were and stood a few feet from them.

The gang looked at each other as they were wondering what he was thinking about.

"Archie, you don't want her. You want me. I'm stronger than her. Take me." offered Ash, thinking of a plan on the spot.

"Ash!" yelled the others as they were surprised what he came up with.

"Really? I am impressed that you would do that. Put her back with the others. Bring Ketchum to me." said Archie, impressed about Ash's sacrifice to save May.

"Ash, what do you think you're doing?! You're going to harm yourself!" yelled Daughter, but the member hit her for speaking out.

May noticed that Ash had a plan when she looked at him as they past by each other.

"Now, Ketchum, with your friends as witnesses, I want to you absorb the Red Orb to control Kyogre for us and flood this planet." said Archie, telling Ash what to do.

Ash started to reach for the orb, but soon punched Archie in the jaw.

The others were surprised that he did that and they noticed that the members drop their holds on them to help their boss.

The raven-haired man was surrounded by team members and wished that he had thought his plan through better.

Before he knew it, he was punched in the back and he was starting to get pummeled by the team members, he was trying to protect his face until he remembered that he was pregnant and tried to prevent anything from happening to his stomach.

The others brought out their pokemon and knocked out all of the members, but they weren't fast enough and their friend was unconscious while he laid on his back like an open target.

"Ash!" said Daughter, running over to him and making sure that he was ok.

"We need to get him inside now! I need to make sure that he still has the baby!" said Daughter quickly while Brock and Tracey took their friend inside.

As Team Aqua was retreating, Archie heard about the baby.

"So he's pregnant, is he? I can't wait to spread the word around." said Archie, heading back into the ship before they left the others alone.

Daughter pulled out her ultrasound equipment and attacked Ash's stomach with the gel.

She looked around inside his stomach for any sign of the baby and she was about to say that he had a miscarriage when she spotted the baby, resting safely inside his womb.

"No harm was done. He's still pregnant." said Daughter with a smile as she took the wand off his stomach and cleaned it up.

Once she got done with the ultrasound, their friend was starting to wake up from his unconscious state.

He asked them if he was still pregnant and the blue-eyed woman said that he was, causing him to release a big sigh of relief.

_(With Dawn)_

"I am so happy that I was able to protect him from a distance. At least I know that he's still the reckless guy that I still love." said Dawn, smiling as she saw Ash wake up and finding out that he was still pregnant.

"Good job, Dawn. Keep up the good work and make sure that he is able to deliver that baby without a problem." said Arceus, giving her a compliment before leaving her by herself again.

Dawn smiled, but she knew that something was about to happen soon to them again.

"Team Aqua may have retreated, but they know something about the others that even they don't know about." said Dawn, thinking about what happened as the others were taking care of Ash.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Told you it was gonna be good! Next chapter is gonna be a little bit better than this one, but I don't know when I'll be able to get it done/posting it because of college and my life. I will try and get it up next Sunday. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Not Team Magma Again!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not Team Magma Again!**

Another month passed by and Ash was still feeling strange from the pregnancy.

He was surprised to feel his body change the month went on and that he felt his stomach be a little more prominent than before.

He decided that he needed a couple of friends over to help him overcome how he felt about his body changing.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Ash had his closest friends over since he needed to understand if he should be feeling the way that he is while he's pregnant.

"Ash, everything is fine. You should feel a little different because your body is adjusting to the pregnancy. You shouldn't worry about this a lot. You stress yourself and the baby out." said Daughter, reassuring him.

"Ok. I guess I should just sit back and enjoy feeling life grow within me." said Ash, placing his hands on his stomach and gently rubbing it.

"You're getting very wise since this happened to you, Ash. There's something wrong with this picture." said Misty, remembering how he was when they were younger.

"Maybe because I'm having a baby, Misty." said Ash, leaving a hand on his stomach.

"What's she saying, Ash, is that you have mature so much since you were younger." said Brock, making sure that his friend didn't have a mood swing.

"Despite you having to go through a lot in the past few months." said Tracey.

Ash just looked at them with tears forming in his eyes and he smiled at them.

"Thanks so much. This means a lot to me." said Ash, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

He got up and went outside to make sure that they didn't see him cry, leaving the others inside.

"I think we got to him." said Daughter, looking at the others.

Then, they heard him scream followed by a maniacal laugh that they all knew too well.

They ran out and found Ash being held captive by Maxie himself.

"Maxie! What do you think you're doing with him?!" yelled Brock, causing Maxie to smirk.

"I'm here for Ketchum to help me with something." said Maxie, holding the raven-haired man by the throat and placing a hand on his stomach.

"No." breathed Daughter.

"Maxie, let him go! He's not going to help you!" yelled Misty, stepping forward.

"Oh, really? I think he will." said Maxie, placing a knife at the man's throat and stomach.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?" asked Tracey as they're surprised by the sudden turn in events.

"Take one wrong step and Ketchum and his baby dies." said Maxie, walking forward towards them.

He stopped just before them to look at the others and thought about something.

"I have a proposition for you. If one of you ladies would like to come be my wife, I will let you have Ketchum back safe and sound." said Maxie.

Daughter and Misty looked at each other as they saw that their friend looked helpless in the man's arms.

Ash looked at them as he had to think of a plan to save himself before they traded with Maxie.

Before either Daughter or Misty walked toward the red-headed man, they watched as the raven-haired man hit the man behind him with his head.

Maxie was shaken up, but didn't let go of their friend.

"Ketchum, I am not pleased with what you just did to me. I don't want you anymore so how about you go ahead and leave my presence." said Maxie, letting go of the raven-haired man.

Ash fell to the ground on his hands and knees as he recovered from his headache after doing that, but didn't notice that Maxie was still behind him.

"DIE, KETCHUM!" screamed Maxie, raising both knives above him.

"No! Ash, get out of there!" yelled Daughter, for fear of losing her friend.

He looked behind him and tried to move, but got nicked in the sides by the two knives.

He fell onto the ground while holding his sides in pain.

Before the others could do anything to protect their friend, Pikachu came running over and Thunderbolted Maxie, sending him flying into the ship and the ship soon flew away.

They rushed towards their friend as they watched the ship fly away.

Daughter had Brock and Tracey help the chocolate-eyed man into the house to examine him.

She made him take off his shirt and looked at how deep the cuts were, which weren't that deep.

She checked to make sure that the baby was alright, which it was, but he needed to rest for a few days before getting back to his normal routine as to make sure that he could heal properly while his belly continued to grow with his unborn child.

_(With Maxie)_

"I think I know someone who would love to know what Ketchum's been up to since we last saw him." said Maxie, calling someone.

The person picked and talked with Maxie for a while before they hung up.

"Well, well. I think I need to visit Ketchum and see for myself." said the person while looking out the window of their ship.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I didn't feel like writing for over a month and I just got this chapter done all within today! I feel really back for leaving you guys for over a month, but I promise that I will try to get this fic done by Easter despite the problems with me updating and college.**

**Who do you think that was that Maxie was talking to? Also, what would you guys do if I decided to get a YouTube account and put videos up there? Let me know your feedback! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Ultimate Team Galactic Face-Off!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Team Galactic Face-Off!**

As another month passed by, Ash decided to relax a little after a crazy month with feeling the baby growing more inside him each day.

He wanted to have a little time to himself as he wanted to figure out the best way to tell his and Dawn's moms about being pregnant along with his other friends.

He was afraid that everyone would abandon him because he was a pregnant male, but he hoped that wouldn't happen.

_(A Few Days Later)_

He went outside to enjoy the fresh air with Pikachu and his other pokemon.

He was watching them play when something blocked the sun from shining on them.

He looked up and saw a ship hovering over his backyard with someone coming down out of the ship.

The raven-haired man stood up and cautiously walked toward the person and gasped when he saw who it was.

"It's nice to see you again, Ketchum. My, you have grown." said the person, looking at Ash and walking towards him.

"Cyrus. What do you think you're doing here at my house?!" asked Ash, taking a defensive stance.

"I just thought that I would stop by and see how you were doing. You certainly have let yourself go, haven't you?" said Cyrus, looking Ash over and seeing his baby bump.

Ash placed his hands on his growing stomach and backed away from him.

"I wish that I had let myself go. That would be a lot easier to deal with than a baby." mumbled Ash while looking down at his belly.

"Come now, Ketchum. Do you honestly think I'm stupid? There's a specific reason why I'm here and it's because of the baby that you have inside you." said Cyrus as Ash backed into a couple of Team Galactic henchmen.

They surrounded the raven-haired man and caught him to bring him to their boss.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Ash.

"But I already have, young Ketchum. Take him into the ship. I want that baby." said Cyrus as they took Ash into the ship and he followed them.

_(On The Ship)_

Ash was placed on a metal table with straps that kept him from moving.

Cyrus walked into the room and saw him struggle a little.

"Don't worry, Ketchum. This is going to be quick and painful." said Cyrus, raising a scalpel from a nearby tray.

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated on forming an Aura Sphere before shooting it at Cyrus.

As Cyrus fell, the scalpel cut one of the straps, causing Ash to kick him as he got up.

Ash concentrated again as he shot another Aura Sphere at the strap holding his right hand down.

Ash was able to rip the strap off his left wrist and he pulled the other strap off his left ankle.

"You are not leaving here alive, Ketchum!" yelled Cyrus, running after him.

The blue-haired man caught up to the chocolate-eyed man and tried to stab him, but he fell, causing the scalpel to go into Ash's leg.

The raven-haired man yelled out in pain before continuing on with a limp.

He finally found a way out and got out just in time for Cyrus to look at him.

"This is not over, Ketchum! You and your baby will be mine!" yelled Cyrus as they flew off.

He just watched as the ship flew away before heading into the house to call Daughter.

She came over not that long after he called her and looked at his leg and to check to make sure that the baby didn't get hurt.

"Man, are you lucky, Ash. That scalpel didn't hit any major blood vessels and your baby is healthy too." said Daughter, wrapping his leg up in a bandage.

"Yeah. None of this was meant to happen." said Ash, lying down on the bed with his hands on his stomach.

"All done. Looks like you'll be taking it easy as usual, but what I want to know is what's with the teams wanting your baby?" asked Daughter, looking at his baby bump after bandaging his leg.

"I don't know. I wish I knew as well." said Ash, gently rubbing his belly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I'm sorry about being sporadic with my uploading, but college as been kicking my butt lately along with life. I'm going to try to get the next couple of chapters posted within the next couple of weeks, but I'll see what's going on with my life and college.**

**I also created a YouTube channel! I couldn't get my original name like on here and DA, but I'm known as AshKetchumsGirl. I only have playlists because I don't know how to upload without problems. PM me if you can help me! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. All Out Team Rocket Attack!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All Out Team Rocket Attack!**

A month has passed by since Team Galactic attempted to steal Ash's baby.

Ash was resting from the past couple of months and was trying to figure out why they wanted his baby, but he couldn't think of a perfectly good reason.

Since Team Galactic attacked while he was alone, Daughter has ordered that someone be with him to help him out and one of her friends decided to help her out with him.

"Just make sure that he isn't left alone at anytime, except for the bathroom." said Daughter, making sure her friend understood.

"I know. You know that I've done this before." said her friend.

"I know you have, Ashley, but just make sure that he's safe with that baby." said Daughter.

"I will. Besides, I needed a break from my journey anyway." said Ashley, waving at her friend.

Ashley was little smaller than Ash with medium length brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses that were blue as well and she was dressed in a white t-shirt with Ash's Advanced jacket and pants on along with Ash's Diamond and Pearl shoes and a pair of blue and black fingerless gloves.

"Good. Have fun with him." said Daughter, leaving them alone together.

"Thanks." said Ashley, walking into Ash's room.

"Hey, Ashley. Where's Daughter?" asked Ash, getting up from the bed.

"She left to do something with Brock so she left me in charge." replied Ashley, helping Ash up from the bed.

"She's probably left you with me so that she could go on a date with him. She's been with me ever since the Team Galactic incident." said Ash, walking into the kitchen and getting some food for himself.

"Wow. What would you like to do today?" asked Ashley, watching him get some food.

"I wanted to go outside and relax, but I know that you wouldn't like that." said Ash in between mouthfuls of food.

"Why do you say that? I would love to go outside! I can train a little while we're outside too." said Ashley, surprised that Ash would say that.

"Ok. Let's go." said Ash as they headed outside.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

They were getting ready to head inside after Ashley trained her pokemon when she was knocked out.

"Ashley! Ashley, wake up!" said Ash, trying to wake her up.

"Don't even try. She's going to be out for a while." said a voice from behind the raven-haired man.

Ash looked back and saw the leader of Team Rocket looking at him.

"Giovanni, why did you knock her out?!" yelled Ash, standing up to protect her.

"Because of that baby that's growing inside you." said Giovanni, walking up to him and placing a hand on the man's growing belly.

"Not on your life!" said Ash, backing away from the man.

"You've left me no choice." said Giovanni, pulling out a handgun and pointing it at the unconscious brunette.

"No. Please don't hurt her. I can't stand to lose another person. I'll go with you." said Ash, widening his eyes before looking at the ground.

"Good boy." said Giovanni, putting the gun away.

They started to head to the aircraft when Giovanni was knocked out.

Ash looked around and saw Ashley standing behind Giovanni with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks, Ashley." said Ash, placing a hand on his stomach.

"No prob. Anytime." said Ashley, smiling at him.

They were heading into the house when a shot was fired and Ash let out a pained cry as he held his left shoulder.

Ashley looked back and saw Giovanni with a smoking gun in his hand.

Ashley ran toward Giovanni, narrowly missing bullets left and right, and beat him up and sent him to the aircraft with a Thunderbolt from her Pikachu.

She went back to check on Ash and she called Daughter about what to do.

The brunette was able to numb the pain and remove the bullet from his shoulder without any problems and bandaged his shoulder.

"Maybe Daughter was right to have someone keep an eye on you, mister." said Ashley, getting some ice to relieve some pain in his shoulder.

"I think you're right." said Ash, smiling before they both laughed together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! I'm super super sorry about being late with this. School has been kicking my butt and I will try to finish the fic on Easter, if not, Mother's Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Preparing For The Baby!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Preparing For The Baby!**

One more month has passed and Ash was figuring out what he would need for the baby.

He looked at the room that would be the baby's room and told Ashley to draw out where everything would be in the room.

Once they figured everything out, she went out with Brock to get everything while Daughter kept an eye on their raven-haired friend.

_(A Few Of Hours Later)_

They returned with everything and worked on putting the crib and other pieces of furniture together while Ash and Daughter took care of the clothing.

They finished washing and drying the clothing before Ashley and Brock finished putting the furniture together.

While Daughter was fixing dinner, Ashley fell asleep on Ash's bed while he was resting.

She smiled when she came to let them know that dinner was ready as she saw the two lying together with Ash gently holding his growing belly.

She woke them up and they were surprised to find themselves in their positions and blushed brightly.

Daughter just shook her head as she left because she thought that it was adorable how they were acting.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Sorry it's super short, but I've been busy and I just got back from home and putting stuff away.I will try to get more chapters out as soon as I can get them typed up. **

**Happy Easter! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Healing A Mother's Wounds!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Healing A Mother's Wounds!**

The seventh months arrived and Ash had been thinking about telling someone else about having a baby.

He discussed it with Ashley and she talked to him about telling the news to either his mother or Dawn's mother.

"I guess I should tell both of them, but I want to tell Dawn's mother the most. Mom can be told later. Let's go." said Ash, getting up from the table.

"Go? Where?" said Ashley, looking up at him.

"Sinnoh. I need to tell her in person." said Ash, holding his back and walking into his bedroom to pack.

"Alright. Guess it's road trip time!" said Ashley, getting up to help him pack along with herself.

Once they got packed, they headed to Sinnoh to talk with Dawn's mother, Johanna.

_(At Johanna's House)_

Ash looked at Ashley.

"Here goes nothing." said Ash before knocking on the door.

Johanna answered the door after a few seconds.

"Ash? Ashley? What are you two doing here?" asked Johanna, looking at the two.

"Johanna, I need to tell you something." replied Ash in a serious tone.

"Come in. What is it?" asked Johanna, inviting them in and sitting down with them in the family room.

"Johanna, this might be hard for you to hear. This deals with the loss of Dawn." said Ash, choking up as he said her name.

"What's wrong? Please I want to know if it involves my daughter." said Johanna, getting tears in her eyes at the sound of her daughter's name.

"A couple of weeks after her death, I had decided to join her in the afterlife, but just before I put a noose around my neck, I was caught with a stabbing pain in my stomach. Brock and Daughter had shown up and they took care of me and found out what was wrong with me. Johanna, I don't know how this happened or why, but I'm pregnant with mine and Dawn's baby." said Ash, getting teary-eyed.

"Ash, sweetie. There has to be a better explanation as to why you're this…big. You can't be pregnant." said Johanna in disbelief.

Ashley was surprised to hear her not believing him and watched to see what would happen.

"Johanna, give me you hand." said Ash, holding out his own.

"Alright." said Johanna, giving her hand to him.

He gently laid it on his stomach and waited for the baby to move again.

"Why are you trying so hard-" said Johanna, surprised to feel a baby move against her hand.

Johanna took her hand off his stomach in amazement.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Ash, leaning back to make the baby stop.

"I do, but how did this happen and why?" asked Johanna, trying to figure out why this happened and how.

"I'm not sure how this happened, but something tell me that Dawn was trying to save me from joining her. She wanted me to live normally despite her being gone." replied Ash, thinking about how he wasn't going to live without her.

"Ash, thank you. Thank you for telling me and making my mind at ease. I was wondering how you were doing after her death, but I can tell that Dawn wanted what you just said. For us to live our lives normally despite her being gone. Please let me know when you're having the baby. I want to be there for my grandchild's birth." said Johanna, smiling before getting up.

"You're welcome and I promise I will." said Ash, getting up as well with Ashley's help.

They hugged as they healed some of the major wounds from Dawn's death.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Ok. So I'm sorry about not getting this out faster than I am, but school is kicking my butt and life is too. I will try to aim for Mother's Day since I'll be mostly done with papers and other school stuff. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Stay Calm And Relax!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stay Calm And Relax!**

The eighth month arrived with Ash having limited mobility because of the strain on his back and hips from the baby.

Ashley was taking care of him and helped him with walking because he couldn't walk without being in pain.

He was thankful for her being there because there were times when he passed out from the pain while standing and she caught him so that he wouldn't hurt the baby.

She has been trying to keep him on the bed as to not cause any problems that might send him into pre-mature labor and cause problems with the baby and/or himself, but she knew that it would be a tough battle with him.

_(A Couple Of Days Later)_

Ash had decided to do something while Ashley was taking a nap.

He got up and went to the kitchen to fix something to eat with hands on his back as to help ease the pain.

He got something to eat and walked around his house until he felt pain increase in his back from the strain.

He stopped and leaned against a wall as to relieve the pain, but it wouldn't stop.

He let out a yell as he fell to the ground and passed out from the intensity of the pain.

Ashley woke up when she heard him yell in pain and got up. She found him lying on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Ash! Ash, wake up! Come on! Stay with me!" said Ashley, panicking about not watching him.

The raven-haired man's eyes fluttered open after hearing her voice.

"A-Ashley?" said Ash, stirring before wincing in pain.

"Ash, what's wrong?" said Ashley, helping him to his feet and holding him up.

"My back. It hurts!" said Ash, gasping in pain.

"Hold on. Let me help you back to your bed and then, I'll call Daughter." said Ashley, helping him back to the room.

He nodded before wincing in pain as he laid on his back.

The blue-eyed girl called Daughter about him and she came over quickly with Brock in tow.

"I just wish that I knew why he moved off the bed. It's all my fault." said Ashley, worried about her friend.

"Don't say that. All of us knows that he's stubborn and that you can't stop him from doing something." said Brock, comforting her.

"Thanks." said Ashley, smiling as they looked towards the pregnant man's room.

_(With Ash And Daughter)_

She had been working with him about controlling the pain for her to identify what caused it.

She felt his spine and nothing felt broken or out of place.

She checked him over to see if there was any pain in his stomach and he said that there was some.

She did an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was alright, which it was, and she figured out that it might be false labor pains.

"Ash, when did this start happening?" asked Daughter, curiously.

"It started a couple of days ago and has been happening since, but not as bad as it is today." replied Ash, wincing as the pain shot through him again.

This made the brunette figure out what was wrong with him.

"Ash, it looks like you're going through false labor pains. It helps you get ready to give birth next month." said Daughter, explaining what false labor pains were to her friend.

"Ok, but are they suppose to hurt like heck?" asked Ash, wincing again and placing a hand on his big stomach.

She placed a hand on his stomach and felt the baby move around inside him and smiled.

"It looks like your baby is just moving around. That might be why the pain is worst than before." replied Daughter, smiling as he felt his little one move inside him.

"Wow. This is amazing. I wonder what my baby will look like." said Ash, relaxing now that the pain was gone and starting to fall asleep.

The brunette just smiled before she left the room.

She looked at the worried faces on Ashley and Brock's faces and told them that he will be alright.

She explained to them what happened and they were relieved that he was ok.

"Now, it's just next month that we'll have to worry about." said Daughter as the three of them looked toward Ash's bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Yes! I'm trying get this fic done by Mother's Day! I have a lot updating to catching up to do! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. Here Comes The Baby!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Here Comes The Baby!**

The final month had arrived and everyone was waiting to see when Ash would go into labor.

Ashley has been keeping Daughter updated on how Ash was doing throughout the final month.

She's been helping him with going to the bathroom and doing other things as he couldn't walk that much because of his back and hips constantly hurting.

He's been thankful to have her around because he was put on bed rest for the past couple of weeks because of his back and hips.

_(A Few Days Later)_

Ash was lying down in his bed when he felt the urge to go to the bathroom and called for Ashley to help him.

Once they were up and heading to the bathroom, he stopped and placed a hand on his stomach as he winced from pain and that's when they heard a 'splash' and saw water underneath him.

"Was that?" asked Ashley, hoping that it wasn't.

"My water breaking? Yeah." replied Ash, feeling the pain intensify.

The brunette kept him up despite him wanting to fall to the ground from the pain and helped him back to the bed.

She went and called Daughter to tell her about him going into labor.

While she was on the phone, they could hear him moaning from the pain and Daughter knew that things might go fast with him.

Daughter and Brock arrived in a few minutes to find her trying to comfort him.

She went over and helped him out of his clothing and tried to see how far dilated he is.

She found that he was already a centimeter dilated and she had a feeling that it wouldn't take long before he gives birth.

Between her, Brock, and Ashley, they were busy with keeping him calm and relaxed throughout the pain he was enduring.

_(In Heaven)_

Dawn was watching this all play out for her ex-boyfriend.

"It looks like he's going to have a hard time with giving birth." said Arceus from behind her.

She looked at him.

"But will he be ok?" asked Dawn, looking at him before looking back down at Earth.

"That is something you'll have to wait and see." replied Arceus, leaving her alone to watch her ex-boyfriend give birth.

"Just be ok, Ash. I know that you can do it. I believe in you." said Dawn, watching him intently.

_(Back On Earth With The Others)_

Daughter had just given him the ok to go ahead and push when he heard a voice.

"Just be ok, Ash. I know that you can do it. I believe in you." said a voice in his head.

"Dawn?" breathed Ash, hearing the voice.

He was pulled back into reality when he felt the pain intensify and he pushed hard.

Daughter felt the baby moving down inside him and kept encouraging him as he pushed the baby out.

"Just one more push, Ash, and your baby will be here." said Daughter, cleaning off his baby a little.

As he was getting ready to push for the final time, he felt new energy enter his body as he pushed.

His head fell onto the bed with his eyes closed until her heard a cry pierce the silence.

"Congrats, Ash. It's a girl." said Daughter, holding his little girl.

He smiled as he was handed his daughter.

"Welcome to the world, little Eve." said Ash, holding her gently.

He was amazed that she looked like him with the freckles and everything, but she had the eyes of her mother.

He had tears in his eyes as he thought of how much her mom would've loved to be there with them.

"Thanks, Daughter. For everything." said Ash, loving on his daughter before looking at her.

"No problem. Anytime." said Daughter, bringing in Brock and Ashley.

They enjoyed seeing their friend's little girl after nine months of waiting and they noticed that the sun was shining brightly on the two.

They didn't notice that Dawn made the sun shine brightly as she was extremely happy to see her and Ash's daughter despite being in heaven.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! I am still trying to get this fic done while I'm working on different papers for college. Don't worry! I have not forgotten about you, my readers! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. Trying To Heal!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trying To Heal!**

A month had passed since Eve was born and Ash was finishing his recovery from having her.

He found it hard at first to take care of her by himself, but he got used to it after a while.

When he had moments to himself while she was asleep, he thought back to the day she was born and how he heard Dawn's voice cheering him on despite being dead.

He was trying to think of a way of how he was able to hear her voice especially when he was about to quit pushing.

He shook the thought from his head before carrying on with his day.

_(In Heaven)_

Dawn was watching this and was wondering if he heard her when she tried to give some moral support from heaven.

"Looks like you helped him through everything, Dawn." said Arceus, looking at her.

"I guess, but it was mostly Ash that did it." said Dawn, looking up at it.

"He was about to give up on pushing until he heard your voice. If it weren't for you, he would be up here with you instead of being with his daughter." said Arceus, before leaving her alone.

"Really? So I helped him despite being dead? But how?" asked Dawn, thinking of how it could've happened before watching Ash and Eve again.

_(Back On Earth)_

Ash was lying in bed after a long day with taking care of Eve and looked over to where Dawn used to sleep in his bed.

"I wish that you hadn't left me. I don't know if I can raise Eve without you, but I know you'll be in my heart. I'm trying, Dawn. I'm trying so hard for you and Eve. I love you with all my heart, Dawn." said Ash, before falling asleep.

_(Back In Heaven)_

"Oh, Ash. I know you're trying. You're trying to heal after everything and I'm sorry about leaving you with raising Eve alone. I love you with all my heart too. I'll keep an eye on the both of you. You can count on me." said Dawn, closing her eyes and sighing as she relaxed a little before opening her eyes to keep watch of Ash and Eve.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! Sorry for the long wait. Too many papers in college. Will try to update and finish this by Mother's Day. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	13. Emotional Breakdown!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve, Daughter and Ashley.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Emotional Breakdown!**

Despite trying to heal a month ago from everything, Ash has been thinking about how things could've been different if he could've saved Dawn.

He kept looking at Eve and thought how he wouldn't change anything because she wouldn't be here with him.

He decided to have a few friends over to help him figure out what to do.

_(Later That Day)_

Daughter, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Drew, and Ashley came over and talked with him about a few things before he started to talk about how things have changed.

"So much has changed. I somehow had Eve and I'm questioning myself and how all of this could've been stopped. I just keep thinking about…how I could've saved Dawn…if only I could've tackled the guy…she would be here instead of being dead." said Ash, starting to cry from everything.

They watched as he cried for a few minutes heavily before they went and hugged him so that he would know that they were there for him.

After crying for a few minutes longer, he stopped and hugged them back.

He apologized for the emotional breakdown that he had and mentally cursed himself for crying in front of his friends and his daughter.

"That's alright, Ash. You've had a rough time with her death and having to raise your daughter by yourself." said Daughter, while they looked at him before looking at Eve.

The raven-haired man smiled before picking his little girl up and holding her in his arms.

He hugged her gently as a way to apologize as well to her for crying so much about her mother being gone.

She laughed happily before kissing him somewhat on the cheek.

The others thought that it was adorable that she forgave her father for crying so much.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

The others left to go home after talking with Ash longer.

He put Eve to sleep before lying her down in her crib and as he looked at Eve, he noticed a smile on her face.

He smiled too before going to bed himself and falling asleep with a smile on his face as well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	14. Remembering The Good Times!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Remembering The Good Times!**

Another month passed by for Ash and Eve and he was busy cleaning the house while Eve was playing on the floor with a few of her toys.

He was cleaning out his bedroom when he ran into a photo album.

He picked it up and started to look through it and saw that it was full of photos of him and Dawn during the good times.

He smiled when he saw some pictures from when they were kids and he thought back to some good moments from their journey together.

_(Flashback-Oreburgh City)_

They were in Oreburgh City for Ash's next badge and he challenged the Oreburgh gym leader, Roark, but he ended up losing to Roark and his Onix.

He decided to go and train with Brock and his Sudowoodo while Dawn went to practice her moves for her next contest.

While the group was separated, a restored Aerodactyl got loose and caused chaos in the city before heading to where Ash and Brock were.

Dawn saw the ancient flying pokemon overhead and went to find her friends and make sure that they were alright.

Before she could get there, the ancient pokemon was attacking them and it was headed for Pikachu so Ash covered it with his body.

Ash awaited the impact of Aerodactyl's Giga Impact, but never felt it and looked up to see Dawn in front of him.

"Dawn." said Ash, surprised to see her in front of him.

"I got ya, Ash." said Dawn, turning around and smiling at him before she told Piplup and Buneary what moves to do.

The raven-haired boy was thankful that she looked away because he had a blush on his cheeks from how pretty she looked when she looked at him.

_(End Flashback)_

He smiled as he thought about that memory.

He thought about some other memories while looking through the album before putting back where it was and continued to clean with memories of Dawn floating in his mind.

While he was thinking of a memory, he heard Eve crying and went to check on her to find that one of her toys was out of her reach.

He picked the toy up and handed it to her with a smile on his face.

He played with her a little before going back to cleaning.

He smiled for a long while as he thought about the incident with Arceus and how she saved him from getting hurt by Marcus.

He just shook his head and continued until it was time for dinner for the both of them**.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. Happy Memorial Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	15. First Battle Since Death!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve, Daughter, and Ashley.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: First Battle Since Death!**

As a month has passed by, Ash was looking at Pikachu and talking with it while Eve slept for the night.

"Pikachu, I don't know what to do. Should I try and be a trainer again or should I just settle down and forget about everything so that I can raise Eve?" said Ash, thinking about his tough decision.

Pikachu tried to talk him into doing both, but he couldn't decide if he truly wanted that or not.

"I'll sleep on it, Pikachu. I'll see how I feel about tomorrow because I'm not thinking very straight tonight. See you in the morning, buddy." said Ash, heading to bed.

Pikachu shook its head and looked sad before it got an idea and went to the phone before calling a couple of people before heading to bed with Ash.

_(The Next Morning)_

The raven-haired man woke up and heard the doorbell ring as soon as he got up.

"Who could that be?" whispered Ash to himself as he walked to the front door.

He opened it to find his friends standing outside his door.

"What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?" asked Ash, wiping his eyes of sleep.

"We thought about coming to check on you." replied Ashley before having a yellow mouse jump into her arms and cuddle against her.

He finally realized what happened when he saw how cuddly Pikachu was to the others.

"Pikachu, did you do this?" said Ash, somewhat seriously and it just nodded in reply while looking at its trainer.

He just sighed before inviting them in and telling them to give him just a few minutes to get ready.

He got dressed quickly and picked Eve up gently before heading back to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him.

"I guess you already know why you're here, but why did Pikachu want you here anyway? It never told me that it called you guys." asked Ash, looking at his friends.

"Pikachu wanted us to have a battle with you to help you decide on what you want to do." replied Brock, looking at his friend and seeing the distant and surprised look on his face.

"W-why, Pikachu? I-I don't know if I can handle a battle just yet." asked Ash, stuttering as he thought about how Dawn and him battled together.

"Because it knows that you need to get better and that the only way that you can get better is to have a pokemon battle." replied Daughter.

He shook his head before regaining his confidence.

"Alright. I'll do it, but it's one-on-one." said Ash, agreeing to battle, but he didn't say who.

"Can I battle you, Ash? I haven't battled with you in forever." asked May, causing Drew to look at her like she was crazy.

Ash agreed before they all headed out to the backyard with Eve in Daughter's arms.

_(On The Battlefield)_

Ash and May took their positions on either side of the battlefield with Brock in the middle as he was the referee.

"This battle between Ash and May is about to begin! Trainers ready?" asked Brock, looking between the two.

"Yeah." said Ash and May in unison.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Go Glaceon!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Glaceon, Ice Beam followed by Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt followed by Iron Tail as well!"

The Ice Beam and Thunderbolt cancelled each other out before the Iron Tails clashed, but Pikachu pushed and tossed Glaceon down.

"Glaceon, Mirror Coat followed by Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack followed by Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu dodged both attacks with Quick Attack before hitting Glaceon hard enough to knock it out with Volt Tackle.

"Glaceon's unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner and the battle goes to Ash!"

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and they hugged each other on a job well done.

"Great job, Glaceon. Take a good rest. Great battle, Ash. So have you come to a decision?" asked May.

"I have. I have decided on raising Eve for a little while longer before starting back on my journey." replied Ash, taking Eve back from Daughter and holding her in his arms and cuddling with her.

"That's a great idea, Ash. I think Dawn would be very proud of you." said Ashley as they smiled at the raven-haired man and his daughter.

Ash nodded before smiling as well and held his daughter close with Pikachu on his left shoulder.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. Happy Memorial Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	16. Getting Better!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Getting Better!**

As another month passed by, Ash was finally looking better and he wasn't always thinking about Dawn.

Pikachu was happy about this because its best friend and trainer was training again with his pokemon a little bit every time Eve laid down for a nap.

Eve was just happy to have her Daddy around to play with her and love her and she smiled a lot when he did play with her.

Even the others noticed that he was back himself as much as he could with his daughter around and they saw how loving and caring he was again along with protective of his daughter like he was with Dawn.

Everything seemed to be doing great until one night when everything changed.

_(A Couple Of Nights Later)_

Ash was lying in his bed with Pikachu curled up next to him and Eve in her crib.

He looked at the ceiling while thinking of how everything has turned around from that fateful day of losing his Dawn along with the couple of weeks later when he tried to commit suicide.

He smiled as he thought back about how he found out that he was pregnant with Eve and how everything seemed to get better with Eve around.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice and his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"_Oh, Ash. There are times that I wish you were here with me, but you seem so happy now with little Eve and I don't want to take you away from her."_ said a voice in his mind and his eyes widened when he knew who it was.

"Dawn? Where are you?" whispered Ash, looking around the bedroom.

"_I'm in heaven now, watching you. I just wish that you could live normally like you did when I was around."_ said Dawn in his mind.

"Dawn, I am living normally like before, just with a daughter now that is yours as well. Please tell me, did you give me our daughter for me to live normally again?" asked Ash, trying to hold back his tears.

"_I just wanted a way for you to live, but it wasn't my doing about getting you pregnant. You can blame Arceus when you get here later in life."_ replied Dawn sadly before being her normal self.

"Arceus. Arceus is the one that did everything to me because he's the god of life. I can't believe this." said Ash, letting his tears go.

"_Everything will be alright, Ash. You can talk to him when it's your time. I have to go, I love you so much, Ash."_ said Dawn before her voice disappeared from inside his head.

"Bye, Dawn. I-I l-love you t-too." said Ash, crying as she left.

He sat there and cried quietly before realizing what he needed to do.

He laid back down with a plan in his mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 16! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. Happy Memorial Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	17. I Can't Take This Life Anymore!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Daughter, and Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: I Can't Take This Life Anymore!**

A month went by since Dawn talked to Ash and he was getting ready to put his plan into action after he thought about it for the longest time.

He laid everything out before calling Daughter and Ashley to ask them if they would mind watching Eve while he went out to train hard and they agreed.

He went to the bathroom in a run with Pikachu playing with Eve and they didn't know what he was planning.

_(In Heaven)_

Dawn couldn't believe what he was planning to do again.

"I knew that it wasn't such a good idea to talk to him, but Arceus wanted me to. Why?" said Dawn, watching what he was getting ready to do.

"Because I wanted to see if he was over you yet or if he still had this pain in his heart of losing you and wanting to be with you again. I have everything planned for what he's doing next." said Arceus, looking down at Dawn before looking at Ash.

"Really? Like what?" asked Dawn curiously.

"You'll have to wait to find out." said Arceus before leaving her alone.

She watched him leave before looking back down at Ash, trying to figure out what he meant.

_(Back With Ash)_

He took out a bunch of pills that he had gotten when he went to the store a bunch of times during the last month and got some hard alcoholic drinks.

He looked at them before popping the handful of pills into his mouth and drank them down with one of the drinks.

He was about to eat the next handful of pills when he heard the doorbell ring.

He ignored it and popped a couple of handfuls of pills into his mouth before swallowing it down with the same drink as before.

He was about to do it again when his stomach started to hurt again and he screamed in pain, causing Eve to wake up and cry.

_(With Daughter And Ashley)_

They were just about to ring the doorbell when they heard Ash scream in pain and Eve crying.

They looked at each other before bursting through the door.

Ashley ran to take care of Eve while Daughter went to check on Ash.

She found him moaning in pain while rolling on the floor to relieve the pain.

She saw the pills and alcoholic drinks before trying something.

She brought him over to the toilet and made him vomit his stomach contents and saw all of the pills exit his body along with the drink.

He moaned as he clutched his stomach and she gently felt it, causing him to scream in pain.

"Please don't tell me." said Daughter before going out to her car after helping him onto the bed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 17! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. Happy Memorial Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	18. Believing The Unbelievable!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve, Ashley, and Daughter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Believing The Unbelievable!**

She came back into the room with the screen and wand in her hands.

Ashley brought Eve in with her while she checked on how her friend was.

"How is he?" asked Ashley, making sure that Eve was alright.

"His stomach's causing him problems again. I can't even touch it without him moaning or screaming in pain." replied Daughter, pouring the gel onto his stomach.

She gently put the wand on his stomach, hearing him moaning in pain from the movement.

They watched the screen intently before seeing something on the screen when she passed by his lower stomach.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Daughter in utter disbelief.

"I am. Is that what I think that is?" asked Ashley as Eve tried to get to her Daddy.

"Yep. Ash, you're pregnant again." replied Daughter as she removed the wand from his stomach and cleaned it up of the gel.

"Why? Why does this always happen to me?" said Ash, sitting up and crying into his hands.

He felt Eve on the bed and wiped his eyes before picking her up and placing her in his lap.

He winced as the pain shot through his stomach again before smiling down at her. "Eve, it looks like you're going to be a big sister." said Ash, placing a hand on his sore stomach.

She just giggled before hugging her Daddy, showing him that she loved him.

Daughter and Ashley smiled at the moment before they were handed Eve as he ran into the bathroom and vomited again.

"So I guess he's two weeks pregnant, huh?" asked Ashley, earning a nod from her friend.

Eve just cooed as she wanted her Daddy again.

_(Back In Heaven)_

"So that's what Arceus did to him. At least he isn't dead after what he was doing." said Dawn, looking down at he ex-boyfriend.

She sighed as she watched the scene with Ash and Eve with a smile.

"I hope he's able to find another girl to take care of him, Eve and the baby before he tries killing himself again." said Dawn, shaking her head before thinking of a girl that would be just as special as she was for her ex-boyfriend and their children.

_(Back With Ash, Daughter, Ashley, And Eve)_

He came out of the bathroom a little shakily before sitting on the bed to regain his balance.

Ashley brought Eve over and he accepted her into his arms with a smile.

"So when do you want one of us to start staying with you again?" asked Daughter.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when I get into my fifth month." replied Ash, looking down at Eve with a smile.

The two girls nodded as they watched the father-daughter moment that was happening in front of them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 18! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. Happy Memorial Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	19. Grieving!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Grieving!**

As another month came and went, Ash has been thinking a lot about Dawn and when Eve was asleep in her crib, he would cry from the memories of her.

He placed a hand on his belly and cried deeply as he thought about the child inside him and how much it would look like her.

He just couldn't get over the fact that he was pregnant again and thought about how everyone would handle the news.

_(In Heaven)_

Dawn was sad about how Ash was feeling about being pregnant and felt Arceus' presence behind her.

"Arceus, why did you do this to him besides saving his life? There has to be a reason for all of this madness." asked Dawn, worried about her ex-boyfriend.

"Because I want him to understand what life is like and how it feels to create life besides just living it." replied Arceus.

Dawn just stood there in shock of the information that she just received.

"How could you make him do it now when he has no one to help him understand that?" asked Dawn, starting to get mad.

"I had no intention of interfering with his life like I am now. It was because he lost you that I had to interfere." replied Arceus, making Dawn stand there in shock.

"So are you saying that I was the reason that he kept living?" asked Dawn in shock.

"Yes. You were and always will be the reason he's alive today." replied Arceus before leaving.

"Wow. Who would've guessed that I kept him living through all these years." said Dawn in shock before looking down at her raven-haired man.

_(Back With Ash)_

He finally cried himself out and went to take care of Eve happily and rubbed his belly as he went to her crib.

"_Everything will be alright. Despite not having Dawn here with me, I am going to make everything work even if I am a single parent with two kids."_ thought Ash, picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen to get her some food.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 19! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. Happy Memorial Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	20. Friends Supporting A Friend!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Daughter, Ashley, and Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Friends Supporting A Friend!**

As another month passed by for Ash and Eve, he decided to have a get together with his friends to let them know about being pregnant again.

He called up his friends and told them that he was having a party with just his friends and they all told him that they would be there.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

They were enjoying themselves before the raven-haired man asked for their attention.

He told them that he was pregnant again and they were surprised by the news, but supported him.

"I can't believe that you're supporting me after everything's happened." said Ash, looking at his bundle of joy in his arms.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we, Ash? You're a part of our families anyway." said Brock, patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks, everyone." said Ash, starting to tear up and cry, but Eve tried to wipe his tears.

Everyone smiled as they watched the touching moment between father and daughter.

"So how's the little one doing, Ash?" asked Daughter.

"It's doing well. I can already tell that it's growing everyday." replied Ash, gently rubbing his stomach gently as he felt the small bump on it.

Eve did the cutest thing and placed her hand on his belly before hugging him, causing everyone to awe in cuteness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 20! I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow. I would finish it today, but I have work in the morning. Oh well. Happy Memorial Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	21. Surprise For Mom!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Surprise For Mom!**

As a month went by, Ash decided to tell his mom about being pregnant again.

He remembered the first time that he told her and she almost fainted from the news.

She asked him how that was even possible and he said I'm not sure, but now he has the answer to that question.

He put little Eve into her car seat before getting into the car and driving to his mom's to tell her of the news.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

He arrived at his mom's house and got Eve out of the car seat before they headed up to the house and he knocked on the door.

His mother answered and was surprised to see her son and granddaughter on her front porch.

"Come on in. How are you two?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, inviting them in.

"We've been pretty good. Just getting busy with different stuff." replied Ash, putting Eve's bag down while handing her to his mother.

They hugged before his mother noticed that he had gained a couple of pounds, but she didn't say anything because she thought it was from taking care of Eve.

They went to the living room and sat down while they caught up.

After a while, he looked down at himself before looking at Eve and then, his mom.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you." said Ash, afraid of his mom's reaction.

"What is it, honey? Something wrong?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her son worriedly.

"Mom, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant again." said Ash, gently resting his hand on his slightly distended belly.

She just looked at him in shock before finding her voice to speak.

"Please tell me this is a dream." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at her son.

"I wish it was." said Ash, understanding what his mother was getting at.

"Ash, you're a single parent with a child and one on the way. How did this even happen again? You're my son, not my daughter." asked Mrs. Ketchum, wanting to know how this happened to her son.

"Mom, it's because I didn't want to live anymore and Arceus planned on keeping me alive if I had a kid so he decided to get me pregnant before and now. I'm sorry about everything, Mom." replied Ash, looking down at Eve and his stomach before looking back at his mother.

She looked shocked from the information and didn't say anything for a while.

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Ash, getting up to check on his mother.

"I'm fine, Ash. It's just a lot to process now, but I can tell you that I will be here for you if you need any help with anything." replied Mrs. Ketchum, standing up and hugging her son.

"Thanks, Mom." said Ash, smiling as he hugged her.

They talked for a little while more before Ash and Eve headed back home for dinner.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 21! I'm hoping to finish this today, but we'll see how I do with work. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	22. Dreams And Nightmares!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Dreams And Nightmares!**

Another month has passed and Ash and Eve were sleeping when one of them were having a nightmare.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was dreaming about playing with Eve before feeling a shooting pain hit him.

He winced as he held his stomach and felt the baby stop moving.

He got up as best as he could and called Daughter as he felt something start to leak out of him.

She arrived a few minutes later and started to look at Ash.

She stopped the bleeding and went to check on the baby to find that it had no heart rate.

She felt around his stomach and found that the baby was heading to come out.

He pushed the baby out and she looked over it before looking at him.

"So how is it?" asked Ash, panting.

"Ash, your baby is dead. You had a miscarriage." replied Daughter sadly.

"No. This can't be happening! NO!" screamed Ash, causing himself to wake up.

_(Back In The Real World)_

He woke up with a start and placed his hands on his belly as he felt the baby that he was carrying.

He let out a sigh of relief as he realized that the baby wasn't dead.

He looked over at Eve and saw a small smile on her face as she slept.

"I hope you're having a better dream than what I just had. I'm hoping everything will be alright with this little one like it was with you." said Ash, before lying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 22! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	23. Trying To Answer!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Trying To Answer!**

As the next month came and went, Ash and Eve were resting after he had a hard training session with his pokemon while Pikachu kept her busy.

He heard voices outside and went to check on them while Pikachu kept an eye on Eve.

He went out and saw two of his pokemon fighting each other and tried to verbally stop them, but they accidentally hit him and knocked him out.

_(With Someone)_

They were just about to knock on Ash's door when they heard the commotion and went into the backyard to find a pregnant Ash unconscious with his two pokemon looking at him.

"Ash!" said the person before running over to them.

They shook him, but didn't get a response so they ran into the kitchen and called Daughter.

"Daughter, it's May. Ash is unconscious in the backyard! Hurry!" said May, telling Daughter about him.

Daughter agreed and was right over in a few minutes.

They helped him into his bedroom and Daughter examined him while May went to play with Eve and Pikachu.

Daughter found that the baby was alright, but the raven-haired man wasn't waking up despite being fine too.

She left to tell May about him being ok along with a solution for him to wake up.

May carried Eve into his bedroom and placed her next to him on the bed.

Eve crawled over and laid a hand on her Daddy before he opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Hi, Eve. What are you doing here?" asked Ash, picking her up and placing her in his lap.

"Ash, just what did you think you were doing?" asked Daughter with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I was trying to stop my pokemon from fighting on the sidelines and they hit me with a spare attack. Sorry." replied Ash, sadly.

"It's fine, but I guess that I should move in to make sure that you don't do anything else." said Daughter, looking down at him.

"Daughter, I can stay here with him. I have nothing else to do since Drew…broke up…with me…" said May before crying into her hands.

Daughter agreed and she helped move May in while Ash relaxed the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 23! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	24. Not Another Assault!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Not Another Assault!**

Another month went by and Ash and May were doing a good job of keeping his house clean while making sure that Eve didn't get into anything that she wasn't suppose to.

They decided that it would be nice to invite their friends over for some food and to catch up with one another.

_(The Next Day)_

The others, except for Drew, came over and ate some food while they caught up with one another.

"I can't believe he did that to you even though you didn't do anything. You should've been the one to break up with him. Stupid jerk." said Misty, getting mad because Drew broke her friend's heart.

"Yeah, but I've gotten better since I've moved in to help take care of things around here." said May, calming Misty down and glancing over at Ash.

Before any of them knew it, they were surrounded by Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic grunts.

"What's going on?!" asked Ash, holding Eve tightly in his arms.

"We're here for your daughter and your unborn child, Ash Ketchum." said Giovanni as him, Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus walked in between the grunts.

Ash held her close as he laid a hand on his belly.

"You're gonna have to go through my dead body if you want my kids." said Ash, protecting his children.

"And ours too." said Ashley as they surrounded Ash to keep him safe.

"If you say so. Grunts attack!" said Cyrus before they said the last part in unison.

The gang was swarmed by the grunts and tried to protect Ash as best as they could, but May was able to take Eve from his arms in order for him to keep them off his belly.

The raven-haired man worked on keeping the grunts away until everyone heard a gunshot and looked at Giovanni holding the smoking gun.

The others looked and found Ash on the ground with a bullet in his shoulder.

"Make a noise and see what happens to your friend." said Giovanni maliciously.

"Come at me. I'm not afraid of anything." said Ash, looking at the four men.

The others stared in wonder at how Ash was able to say something so bold.

"Fine. Have it your way." said Giovanni, raising his gun.

"No!" screamed May, hoping that Ash would die like Dawn.

They heard a gunshot and saw that Ash was on his side with his back facing Giovanni and they saw blood seeping out from the gunshot in his back.

"Grrr. Retreat!" said Giovanni, knowing when they've been defeated.

The four teams left and Daughter checked Ash out to find that the two gunshots were only minor injuries.

"Don't you ever do that again to me, Ash Ketchum. I don't need another friend gone because of a gun." said May while Ash was holding Eve.

Daughter was impressed with how much discipline May gave him for that compared to what she was gonna say.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 24! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	25. Leave Me Alone!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Leave Me Alone!**

A month went by and Ash was starting to get a little annoyed at everything that May was asking him about with taking care of him.

He knew that she was being a good friend and all, but something in his mind made him be annoyed with it.

He finally snapped one day and yelled at her because of a simple question she asked.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Ash, looking at her and causing Eve to cry.

May just turned on her heel and walked out of the room, holding back the tears in her eyes.

Once Ash calmed down and heard Eve crying, he realized how much he just screwed up.

"I better go talk to her before she leaves." said Ash, taking care of Eve before going to find May.

He found her crying in the family room.

"May, can I talk to you?" asked Ash calmly.

She nodded as she looked at him and he sat next to her.

"May, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I never meant any of those words. I'm just in pain from the false labor pains." said Ash, apologizing for everything.

"That's ok, Ash. I understand. Want me to get Daughter over here to check you out?" asked May, accepting his apology.

"Sure. The pain wasn't anything like this when I was pregnant with Eve." replied Ash leaning back on the couch and trying to breathe through the false labor pain.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

Daughter came over and heard him moaning from the couch.

She checked him out and realized what's wrong with him.

"Have you been stressed lately, Ash?" asked Daughter.

"Y-yeah. I've been really stressed." replied Ash, concentrating on his breathing.

"Well, it looks like you just need to relax and the pain will go away just like that." said Daughter, knowing what it was.

"Thanks." breathed Ash as he let the pain lessen a bit.

Daughter just shook her head as she left and May came back to help him stay calm and relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 25! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	26. The Arrival Of The Baby!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve (like always) and Daniel and Daughter and Ashley.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Arrival Of The Baby!**

The final month of Ash's pregnancy arrived and everyone was on the edge of their seats for the call that he was going into labor and that call didn't take long before May told them that his water broke.

Daughter and her helped him through the pain while the others took care of Eve and kept an ear out for any signs of a baby crying.

The moment when Ash gave birth to Eve's little sibling didn't happen for a couple of hours later.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

He had just pushed his baby's head out when he felt a new wave of energy hit him and he pushed a couple of more times before they heard the baby's crying.

"Congratulations, Ash. It's a boy." said Daughter, cleaning the little boy up before handing him to his Daddy.

"Thanks, Daughter and May. For everything." said Ash, panting from giving birth while looking down at his son.

"Welcome into the world, little Daniel Ketchum." said Ash with a smile on his face while looking at his son.

May got teary-eyed from the moment along with Daughter.

The others came in and congratulated the raven-haired man on another beautiful kid and Eve was all smiles about meeting her new sibling.

"Eve, I want you to met your little brother, Daniel. He's the little baby that was inside me for the longest time." said Ash, holding his two kids in his arms.

Daniel looked at his father with the same big brown eyes as his father, but the same blue hair that his mother had.

_(In Heaven)_

"Looks like everything went well with Ash, Arceus." said Dawn, watching the touching moment.

"Yes. Just as I had planned. Your child is adorable by the way, Dawn." said Arceus, leaving, and causing Dawn to blush.

"Thanks." said Dawn as she went back to watching Ash with his two children.

"Good luck on finding a great mother for them, my lovely Ash." said Dawn.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 26! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	27. Finding Trust!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Finding Trust!**

A month has passed by since Ash gave birth to Daniel and he was having a hard time trusting anyone with his children that were outside of his group of friends.

He looked around while May took care of the kids to see if he could trust anyone with his secret that he birthed his two kids and not a woman.

_(The Next Day)_

Ash had just came home from looking around the city for another person that could accept him for birthing his two children.

May noticed how depressed he was and went to cheer him up.

He noticed that he could always find trust with her.

"May, I think I'm going to stop looking for someone to trust." said Ash, picking up his kids and hugging them.

"Why is that, Ash?" asked May, surprised by this information.

"Because I've found the perfect person to have my trust in with everything that's happened to me. You." said Ash, smiling as he kissed his kids on the foreheads.

May blushed bright from his words.

"T-Thanks so much, Ash." said May, looking at him with his kids.

"You're welcome." said Ash, smiling over at her before getting up with the kids in his arms and taking them to play with some toys, especially Eve.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 27! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	28. Moving On!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Moving On!**

As the next month came and went again, Ash noticed himself slowly moving on from Dawn, but he knew deep in his heart that she would always be with him.

He kept looking at different women and compared them to her all the time.

He finally decided that one of his friends could help him figure out what to do to impress a woman, but he soon gave up on that idea when Brock started to get involved.

_(In Heaven)_

Arceus was watching as he noticed that Ash had changed a lot since the accident that took Dawn's life.

"Love has already found you, Ash. You just have to look right in front of you." said Arceus.

Dawn saw this and noticed the person that Arceus was looking at for Ash.

"May, I hope he makes his move before you're taken again. Good luck on everything you and Ash do when you get together." said Dawn, smiling before looking at Arceus and they walked away together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 28! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	29. Second Love At First Sight!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Second Love At First Sight!**

Another month passed by and Ash figured out who the person was that he needed in his life for the rest of his years on earth.

He kept glancing over at May while they were doing something together or how he would play with her when the kids are down for naps.

He finally decided to tell her how her felt about her as soon as possible.

_(A Few Days Later)_

"May, I have something to tell you." said Ash, looking at her.

"What is it, Ash?" asked May curiously.

"May, ever since you moved in with me, you have been such a big help for Eve, Daniel and I. I just wanted to say that because of this whole situation, I'm in love with you." said Ash, blushing brightly.

"Ash, ever since Drew dumped me, I started to fall back in love with you and I'm in love with you too." said May, blushing brightly as well.

Ash gently grabbed her chin before he leaned in for a kiss, which she happily returned.

"I love you, May." said Ash, smiling.

"I love you too, Ash." said May, smiling also.

They shared another kiss together.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 29! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	30. Dreams Do Come True!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Eve and Daniel.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Dreams Do Come True!**

A few years have passed since Ash and May got together.

They decided to get married a few months later and now they're expecting their own little one in a few months.

"Ash, now I know how you felt when you were pregnant with Eve and Daniel." said May, feeling big because of her big belly.

"Yeah. Just let me know whenever you want me to try having another kid." said Ash, jokingly to her.

"Maybe you should carry our next kid. That'll give me time to recover from this one." said May, making a face at him.

"Alright. We'll see what happens." said Ash, smiling while holding his wife with Eve and Daniel playing in the background.

_(In Heaven)_

"Looks like the perfect end to a problematic situation." said Arceus, smiling as he saw how happy Ash was like when he was with Dawn.

"Well, I guess dreams do come true after all." said Dawn, shrugging before her and Arceus left to leave Ash's life bubble alone.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 30! I finally finished this fic! Yay! Check out my collab fic with Xerxes Glace Hydro and my next fic! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
